Accidentally On Purpose
by zombiepandachan
Summary: After Four long years Ikuto returns to his Amu again, only to experience her death in front of his eyes, but whats this? Did she survive? or did someone take her place?
1. Chapter 1

_due to the immense disquality of this chapter it has been edited by the author and may be different if you've read it before_

Zombie Panda say HEYYY people

THis is Zombie Panda's first story on Fan Fic

WOOOOOO

No Drabble coz Zombie Panda's got nothing to say!

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 1**

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"I can't" I said

"You will" said the man. I couldn't see his face. The room was too dark for me to see, even with my cat-like senses.

"I can't kill Amu, why should I?"

"Because, I'm giving you a privilege, to be there with her for the last minutes of her life"

"But…"

"But 'what' boy" He chided

"I..I love h-her..."

He burst out laughing

"There is no such thing as love, if something does not exist then how can you believe in it?" He said

"Just because something doesn't exist doesn't mean you can't believe in it" I threw back

"Do it"

"No" i kept a stern expression on my face, so the man couldn't see how scared I was; scared for Amu, the one and only love of my life.

"Fine then I will"

"NO" I was yelling now. I don't understand why she has to die, she hasn't done anything wrong. I only kill people like rapists or pedophiles or terrorists(**A/N tourists XD**)and people like that.

"Then you do it, you will be able to spend her last minutes with her"

"Kill me instead, don't hurt her" I was willing to do anything for her

"Pfft, kill our best person; Nah, and Ikuto, is this the first time that you've rejected a job?"

"Why do want to kill her anyway?"

"Because you love her, you idiot, if you kill her, you will be better at your job!"

His words formed a lump in my throat and echoed through out my head. '_Because you love her, you idiot...'_

"Is that all you care about, this stupid company?"

"Of course not, I care about my multiple wives as well, maybe before you kill your pink haired girlfriend; I should steal something from her"

I thought for a minute, taking in what he had said. Then it clicked.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!"

"Maybe forcibly…"

"DON'T YOU DARE" I slammed my hands on the edge of the visible desk, rattling everything on it. Knocking a picture frame over and cracking the glass.

"Then do it"

"NO!"

"If you don't, I will kill your family and hers as well as Amu, plus you'll lose your job"

"Ju…don…you…nev…"I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. If I didn't kill Amu then they'd kill my family, her family and herself, plus I would have no job. On the track of that he'd probably make sure that I'd never get a job ever again.

"YOU WILL KILL HER"

"NO"

"Fine I'll make you a deal, I will allow you to kill her painlessly, but in return I'll halve your pay for this job"

I said nothing.

"I will take that as a yes. You will do it"

I kept my retort to that to myself.

"You have twenty four hours plus you should have the necessary tools to assist you"

"…"

"Leave" he flicked his hand in the light ushering me away.

X-x-X

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

_*ding dong*_

'_Whatever, if I leave it they'll think no-one's home'_ I thought

_*ding dong, ding dong*_

'_How dare they interrupt me in the middle of my fave' TV show'_

"_KEITA…*ding dong*… BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, HENTAI…*ding dong*…DAI JAEN!"_

'_Grrr, persistence thy name is doorbell'_

"Amu, I know you're home" I heard a husky voice say through my apartments front door

"I-Ik-Ikuto...is that you, Ikuto?" I said, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. I smirked _'My job has begun...'_

"Yeah, it's me"

I ditched the couch, just as the show finished and the ending song came on. I ran to the door and opened it to see the man that I had 'missed' seeing for three years while he was overseas playing his violin.

"Yo"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's P.O.V.<strong>

*SLAP*

"What was that for?" I asked raising my voice. I was really confused now.

"You show up at my door" She answered "After three years of no communication what so ever and you say 'yo', what about 'I missed you' or something like that"

'_Ok, probably deserved that' _my conscience, named Yoru, said.

"I'm sorry and I missed you…is that better" I said. She seemed to think about it before replying and smiling at me, oh how I missed that smile of hers.

"Hmm…okay" before jumping and straddling my waist and snogging me.

'Wanna take this inside?" I asked after about five minutes of snogging in her doorway, smirking (of course)

Shut up you pervert" she said, playfully

"Aww, Amu that hurt" I chided

"Shut up and snog me" She said and I crashed my lips onto hers.

**-Later-That-Night-**

"Ikuto-_koi_, please stay, don't leave me here alone" she asked me after dinner that night

"I want to spend the night with my boyfriend, please Ikuto"

"Well, I got nothin' else better to do" I stated. She squealed in delight and then cleared the table.

"Should I go choose a movie for us to watch?" I asked

"Sure, as long as it's not a horror movie" she said

"Well I think I know a movie that we can watch. I bought it for you earlier today"

"Ooh can I see it?" I gave her the case from my backpack

"I love this movie, are you alright with it though?" she asked me.

"Personally I don't mind, as long as I'm watching it with you"

"You are so corny" she said, shaking her head "Go put it on" and she walked back to the sink.

From the kitchen to the lounge room I walked to find the two large couches and TV in the same places as they've always been. Or from when I last visited.

I put the disc into the player. And sat or more accurately, sank into the couch.

"Come on Amu, its starting"

She yelled a response from the kitchen about being a minute so I paused the movie and waited.

One minute.

Two.

It was now very quiet, too quiet in fact.

Three.

Four…or not.

Amu jumped over the back of the couch and tackled me, laughing. I now know why she was being so quiet. I felt really awkward because she hadn't gotten off me yet and she had her breasts resting on my head. I couldn't put how much I wanted to feel them in a scale of one to ten.

'_Stop Ikuto'_ my conscience or Yoru, whatever he is or called, said '_if you do, she'll either except that you want that, or she'll kick you out, more likely reaction two'_

'_Shut up'_ I thought back

I finally decided to lift my hand and touch her. She flinched at my touch but then melted away and moaned. She scrambled into my lap and looked at me. Like in a movie, we lent in at the exact same moment and kissed. I think we both forgot about the movie that was playing. I think that I had played it accidentally when Amu had jumped on me, but we were too busy to notice. She lifted her hands and placed them around my neck, occasionally tugging at my hair. I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Then she broke away for a breath. I kissed down her neck, venturing lower, but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry Ikuto; I'm not ready for that. Yet". I smiled, truly _smiled_ not smirked, _smiled_ at the beautiful 19 year old girl in front of me the and kissed her softly.

"It's okay, I can wait" I told her

"But Ikuto you are a 21-year-old guy who is probably dying right now, wanting to do it, but only holding back because… I don't know…" she was almost in tears.

"Amu" I held her face in my hands and stroked her right cheek. "It's Ok, I mean it" I told her repeatedly, hoping that she understood that I really, truly meant it.

"Come on, let watch the movie" I swung my legs up onto the couch so I was lying down and I pulled Amu to my chest from her sitting position so she was now lying down as well.

-Even-Later-That-Night-

I reckon I dosed off around halfway in the middle of the movie. Amu fell asleep a little bit before me

But all I know is that someone was in the apartment with us.

X-x-X

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up on the couch with Ikuto hugging me. Wait, Ikuto? He stayed! Im really happy now. It means my pay will be awesome!. I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight coming through the cream coloured curtains and assumed that it was about 10am. Crap. I have work this morning. I tried moving but that made Ikuto tighten his arms around my waist .Ow. Can't breathe. I twisted so I was facing him and stared at him. He looked so cute asleep. I ran my fingers up and down his cheek, telling him that I was awake.

"Ikuto-o"

I got no response from the sleeping boy

"Ikuto-o-o"

Still no response. I lifted my head to his ear and yelled

"IKUTO"

"You know, it's perverted to watch someone sleep"

"Shut up, you used to, before you went away and I need to go to work today"

"Skip work and stay here with me"

"No, can I get up?"

"No"

"Fine, if I don't go to work, can I get up? I need a shower"

"You know, you drive a really hard bargain, Amu dear"

He released me slowly. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at him before closing the door and locking it.

x-X-x

I walked over to the mirror and reached for my head, pulling off the pink wig, revealing curly red hair, then to my eyes, taking out honey yellow contacts to see bright-but-not-too-bright green ones

"Hello Saaya"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's P.O.V. <strong>

She stuck her tongue out at me before closing the door and locking it. Bummer. Oh well, that means I can't do anything perverted

'_Again, if you do that she might throw you out'_

'_Shut up conscience'_ I thought

'_Might as well go make breakfast then'_ Finally a sensible comment.

'_Ok'_

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Wow. Quite full. Nothing smelt off or bad. I smirked. Low fat milk of course. I decided to make pancakes for our breakfast, since she cooked dinner last night. I took the eggs and milk out the fridge and went searching for the flour.

_*Thump… thump*_

The footsteps were so silent, I almost didn't hear them, but they were there. I could still hear the shower, so it wasn't Amu. I walked to the pantry. Wow. Also full, like she's only just moved in or something.

_*Thump… thump*_

I could almost hear him smirking behind me. I'd bet all the money in the world that I knew who it was.

"Hello Ikuto"

"Tadase, how nice to see you, come to kill my girlfriend have you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"One, you didn't knock, two, you're wearing all black, three, that beanie doesn't suit you and four, I know that the last time we met you said that if Amu chose me over you and that you'd kill her if you couldn't have her."

Shit, there went the water tap, meaning Amu is out the shower.

"I think you should leave Tadase"

"Why should I, I'm here on a job"

"I doubt it"

"Yeah, you're right, I just want my revenge"

"So you're gonna kill Amu"

"Yeah, like you said yourself, Ikuto, I'm gonna kill her 'coz you have her"

I slapped my forehead. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?

"Ikuto, what do you want for break-" Amu stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when she saw Tadase in the room.

"You" she said it calmly but with a hint of poison in her voice

"Leave my apartment, NOW" her voice now completely poisoned

"Amu, you know that you love me more than him"

"No, I love Ikuto" I smiled, but quickly snapped back to the current situation

"Fine be that way" He reached for his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

My eyes widened with fear

x-X-x

* * *

><p><strong>Saaya's P.O.V.<strong>

The dagger looked old with its wooden handle darkening with age. He lifted his hand to throw it at me. Ikuto was behind him with what looked like the start of breakfast. Wait, why am I thinking about that now? My stomach grumbled. Oh, that's why. Anyway I stared at Tadase, telepathically telling him to stop but I know that that's never going to work. I looked to Ikuto. He looked deep in thought, like someone would be if they are doing really hard maths, which is probably really easy for him. He'd told me that he'd breezed through school, almost topping every class except biology, which he averaged, and music and sport, which he topped. He furrowed his brow eventually looking at Tadase who was slowly approaching me, dagger in hand. He took one last look at the ceiling before diving forward and knocking Tadase out of the way.

"IKUTOO!" I yelled. I had lost sight of the dagger by then. Then something hit my stomach. I staggered for a minute trying to find my balance again from the knock. Then I moved my hand to my stomach. It was warm. And wet. I looked down to find my hand red and the hilt of the dagger sticking out my stomach.

Then everything went black.

I didn't even feel the floor.

X-x-X

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's P.O.V.<strong>

I jumped onto Tadase, knocking him to the floor.

"IKUTOO!" I heard Amu yell.

I tried looking for the dagger in his hands but it wasn't there. We fell to the floor Tadase hitting his head on the tiled floor must've knocked him out on impact. I stood and looked at Amu. She was wobbling around like something hit her. She then moved her hand to her stomach. My eyes followed her hand. I saw the dagger's hilt. No. no. no. no. no. no. no. This can't be happening. Tadase must've thrown the dagger when I knocked him over.

Shit.

Amu wobbled again and fell forward. I rushed forward and caught her, like I always do when she falls over, but trying to avoid touching her stomach. I then picked her up bridal style and walked into the lounge room and placed her gently down on the couch. What now…call the Ambulance. Phone. Where's my phone? I checked my pockets. Not there. I looked around the room. There, on the coffee table. I twisted around and reached down for it. Then it went off playing my ringtone of my favourite song. The ID caller said that it was my sister, and Amu's best friend, Utau. Geez. What does she want?

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, hey, it's Utau, your sister. Remember me? You haven't called me in like. Ever. Anyway I was wondering if you know where Amu is because she's not answering her phone."

"How many times did you try calling her?" What the fuck am I thinking? I _should_ be thinking about Amu, not Utau calling Amu.

"Twice today, and about four yesterday" Amu groaned in her state of drifting between conciseness and sleep. I need help. Urgently.

"Ok, if you want to talk to Amu, come to her house now and help her"

"Why, are you there too?"

"Umm, yeah"

"Ok Ikuto, what happened?"

"Why do you jump to conclusions like that?"

"When did you do it?"

"Utau, I was only here last night, and we didn't do it, so she's not pregnant"

"What happened then?"

"Tadase threw a fucking knife at her, and she fainted"

"Shit, how long ago, doesn't matter, I'll be there in a second, wake her up and keep her awake, don't let her sleep, bye" and she hung up before I could say goodbye

"Bye" I said to the beeping noise telling me that Utau had hung up. Amu groaned again

"Ik-Ikuto?" she said groggily

"Yeah, I'm here" I fell to my knees and grasped one of her hands with both of mine

"It-it's cold" she said

"You'll be alright, I promise, I'll do anything to help you, I swear, I'll do anything, just leave me, you can't, I don't care that I was sent to kill you, I could never do that, ever, I-"

"I love you"

I stopped, with my excuses and looked at her, deep into her large honey eyes

"I love you too"

She winced in pain which made me jump. I felt something wet slide down my cheek. What's that? Am I crying? That's never happened to me before. She used her other hand to brush my cheek with her hand

"Don't cry, please" she started to close her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, you can't" I said

*BANG BANG BANG*

"That'll be Utau" I told Amu, then I thought '_where's the ambulance?'_

"IKUTO LET ME IN!" Utau yelled through the door, continually banging it.

"IKUTO!"

"Ok Utau, I'm coming!" I moved to get up but Amu grabbed my wrist

"Wait…don't bother the doors' open" she said, letting herself in.

"AMU!" she ran to her best friend, knocking me out of the way

"Shit, Ikuto what happened?"

I explained what happened to her, without much detail but enough for her to feel how much I cared for Amu. Utau then raced into the kitchen to see Tadase still on the floor. I tried following but Amu tightened her grip on my hand so I couldn't go.

X-x-X

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's P.O.V.<strong>

I half ran into the kitchen of Amu's apartment, wanting to see her best friend's ex hurt badly or better yet, dead. In the lounge I could hear Amu and Ikuto whispering quietly but I wasn't able to hear what they were saying.

"Oii Ikuto, did you call the ambulance?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered.

"Ok I'm gonna wait outside for them, and I'll try calling again as well"

"Hmm…" he is so nice, caring for Amu like that. He even ignored me for her.

I walked out the door with my phone in hand, to call the ambulance again, then im gonna have'ta deal with Tadase…

x-X-x

Wait a second, what's this?

A text message came up in my phone.

From Amu

**TO:SingaGirl16**

**FROM: AmuletBrokenSoul15**

**hey Utau, hav U had any contact with yur brother lately, coz i stil mis him**

**just telin U that i've gone home 2 see my parents**

**b bak in a week or so**

**lots'o'luv **

**Amu**

What the hell is going on.

"Iku-" I felt a strong hand over my mouth.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase's P.O.V.<strong>

Am… am I dead...

Did I kill Amu, if she's dead I can go to heaven with her… yeah… that'll be good… or did I miss and kill Ikuto?... Shit if I did that he'd kill me every day for even thinking about Amu. Uuggh, my head hurts. I heard someone at the door of the kitchen.

'S_tay still Tadase'_ my conscience commanded me. Unlike some people I listen to my conscience

"Oii Ikuto, did you call the ambulance?"

I heard somebody say, it sounds like Utau; she must've come to see Amu. After I heard her walk out of the room I attempted to get up, and succeeded. I searched around the kitchen for something to help me with my last problem.

A knife.

x-X-x

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I was sitting by Amu on the floor when Utau left holding Amu's hand. We shared few words, but most were 'I love yous' and small phrases like that. She knew she was dying, and we both knew that I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Ikuto"

I had my eyes closed, trying to believe that this wasn't real, that Amu wasn't dying, that I never met that horrible man who gave me this stupid job, that I was in her place, me dying instead of her. She could live without me, I wasn't good for her, I'd just hurt her every time I left. She doesn't deserve me, she deserves someone better.

"I want to take the dagger out, it'll stop the pain"

She moved her hand to do so but could never be able to bare that, she couldn't die, I don't know how many times that small phrase repeated in my head '_she can't die'_

"Ikuto, please let me, you know that I'll always be watching over you"

"No"

I gripped her left hand tightly with both my hands, shaking my head. She moaned in pain once after about a minute, and I realised my mistake. By gripping one of her hands with both of mine she could still use her other to remove the dagger.

"I love you Ikuto, so so much, my hunk of man…ho ho ho..."

Just before I lost her, I kissed her soft, pink lips one last time

'_She's gone…'_ I could barely bring myself to think those words, let alone say them. For the second time in my life that I could remember, I cried.

'_Now what?' _My conscience finally spoke after about two minutes.

"Time to check if Amu's murderer is ready to die himself" I realised that I said that out loud as I wiped the last of my tears away.

X-x-X

* * *

><p>Zombie Panda says- THANK YOU FOR READING<p>

Please review. If Zombie Panda get 5 or more reviews Zombie Panda'll write a second chapter about Ikuto dying or if Zombie Panda get any ideas (ideas are always welcome from reviewers).

PLEASE REVIEW-IT MAKES ZOMBIE PANDA'S DAY

Also if you can guess what TV show 'Amu' was watching Zombie Panda'll give you a giant cookie!

_Normal people scare Zombie Panda...but not as much as Zombie Panda scares them._ XD

Check out Zombie Panda's bezzie lezzie Ninja Walrus XD's Stories there real coolz


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie Panda says "Hello everyone...Grrr"

Chapter 2 of Accidentally on Purpose is here!(Finally)

It's taken Zombie Panda at least a month to actually decide on what Zombie Panda was going to write for it. Coz at first it was just going to be a Tadase-Ikuto revenge story but Zombie Panda thought _what __does __Zombie __Panda __write __for __the __next __chapter ?_

So for all of those who wish to find out-Here you go!

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"AMU-ONEE-CHAN, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

I smiled as I got out the car and greeted my cheerful and smiley 12-year-old sister.

"Amu-Chan?" a woman in her middle forties popped her head out of the front door of my childhood home. A big smile flooded her face as she saw me hugging my younger sister.

"Oh Amu-Chan, how are you? Are you well? Have you seen Ikuto-Kun again? I heard he was in your neighbourhood"

Ami let go of me to let me hug our mother.

"_Mama_ slow down, I'm only here for a visit, just a few days or so, a week at most and what was that about Ikuto? Cause I haven't seen him…" my face fell. I wonder if Ikuto has found someone, other than me. I mean he hasn't talked to me in three, almost four years. I last saw him at the train station, when I was 16 because he was leaving for his new job. He told me that when he had enough money for a big, modern house and kids, and when I finished school, he'd come back for me and marry me. Oh how I waited for that day, when he'd come back for me.

"AMU-ONEE-CHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ami yelled at me, bringing me out of Amu-land. I looked straight at her, and burst into tears.

"A-Am-Am-Amu?" Ami was on the brink of tears too now.

"G-G-Gomenazai Amu-Onee-Chan" I fell to my knees and continued crying. My mother knelt beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Amu-Chan. I guess you haven't seen Ikuto-kun for a while"

I shook my head solemnly.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>After the crying we all went inside and I saw my dear old father again.<p>

"Amu-Chan…" he had rivers flowing down his cheeks when I walked into the living room, where he was watching a game of soccer, beer in hand.

He was looking quite old; his light brown hair going slightly grey, probably due to Ami and her many boyfriends.

"Ami!" I exclaimed "what have you been doing to papa?"

My family burst out laughing at my comment and Ami blushed heavily.

"I-I haven't had _that_ many boyfriends…" Mama smiled at my younger sister and I laughed. Papa burst out crying again and exclaimed silently something about going down to the shop. Mama shook her head solemnly. Papa didn't move from his spot.

"…He's doing this a lot more often now; I think it's getting worse with old age…" she said

The soccer that Papa was watching was suddenly interrupted by an urgent news broadcast, stating that an assassin, known as 'the Black Cat', has struck again, killing yet another important politician from another country.

The silence that followed this became awkward, then I remembered something and said

"Hey Ami! What's happening in…uhh…exactly a week?"

She brought her hand to her chin and started to think really carefully about my question.

"Hmm… Oh! My 13th birthday! LOL (**A/N ****when ****Ami ****says ****LOL ****she ****doesn****'****t ****say ****L - O - L ; ****she ****says ****it ****as ****a ****word**)"

"And do you know what that means?" I lent in closer to her face to emphasise what I was saying.

"Uumm… PRESENTS! LOL"

I ran quickly back outside to my car and got a striped gift bag out of the boot. Ami was not far behind me when she saw the pink and purple bag in my hand.

"GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE!" she yelled

"Go inside and I'll give'em to you"

She excitedly ran back inside, and I chased her back into the living room.

"HURRY UP, AMU-ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled in my face as I entered the room. She was standing in the back of a tan leather arm chair. She had her eyes scrunched up and closed as she yelled.

"AMU!"

"AMI!" I yelled back at her and she started to laugh. Laugh so hard that she fell backwards off of the arm chair and onto her bum. Our parents cracked up laughing too.

"Here ya go Ami" I said, after we had all recovered, and handed her the bag. She squealed in delight and rushed to the glass coffee table to open the first of the three boxes inside.

X-x-X

**Ami's P.O.V.**

I reached into the bag and pulled out a zebra-striped box tied with a silvery-pink ribbon. It was about the size of a DVD cases, two thick. But I could feel that it wasn't plastic, it was…squishy? I unwrapped it carefully, to reveal a red velvet box. I took a quick look at my sister who was sitting next to mum on a couch; she was smiling brightly, urging me to open it. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned my attention back to the small box, slowly lifting the lid to reveal an absolutely beautiful silver heart pendant with a beautiful but small diamond in the centre.

"Open it" ordered Amu

"What do you mean 'open it'?" I asked

"Here, I'll help"

She got off the couch and knelt in front of me. She slipped the nail of one of her fingers into the small gap on the side of the pendant and flicked it open.

Inside it contained two pictures. The left one was of Mama and Papa and the right was of me and Amu. The smile that as on my face multiplied greatly in size.

"ARIGATO AMU-ONEE-CHAN!" I jumped on her and gave her a huge hug

"Want me to help you put it on?"

"Please!"

Onee-Chan turned me around, locket in hand and placed it on my neck.

"Kanari…(**A/N ****means ****pretty, ****I ****think****…**) "

"Are you going to open the rest?" Amu asked

"Hai!"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

She tore into the next two presents that had the same wrapping except for the ribbons, which were different coloured. Ami immediately put her hair up into a pony tail with all three ribbons in a bow. In the other two boxes was a 6 CD Utau Hoshina Album set, all personally signed by my  
>friend herself and a Vocaloid Miku Hatsune: Snow Miku Tanoshii Yuki Asobi Edition figure (<strong>AN ****picture ****on ****Zopan****'****s ****profile, i got one for my birthday too, and i lovee itt!)**

She squealed in delight at the other two presents and hugged me again. Midori then got up and left the room.

"Mama?"

"I'm coming back!" she yelled back from the kitchen. Seconds later she came back with a phone and a take-away menu pamphlet.

"whad'ya want for dinner"

Ami started yelling something about sweet and sour pork and Papa replied with wanting just simple onigiri. I responded that I didn't mind, and that I'd have the same as Ami.

"Don't bother me for a second, I'm just gonna call the restaurant"

"kay, mama"

* * *

><p>"Hey Onee-Chan, where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Ami asked<p>

"I assumed my old bedroom, why?"

'Umm…come with me"

She pulled me up the stairs to the first bedroom on the right and pushed the door open. The walls that were once pink were now a creamy white, and were my old bed was sat a couch. The only surviving part of my room was the desk, now fitted with a new computer. I smiled, why would they leave my room the way it was I they knew I was moving out? So I was happy that they had changed it.

"A-are you okay, Nee-Chan?"

"Course Ami, I'm fine"

*_ding__dong*_

"That'll be the delivery man, he sure was quick!" I exclaimed to my sister

"Come on, I'll race you!" she smiled in delight as she followed me out the room to the front door.

"ha, ha, beat you Ami" my sister scrunched her face up and pouted at me as I opened the door, to reveal someone other than the restaurant delivery man.

"I-Ikuto?"

* * *

><p>BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA<p>

ZOMBIE PANDA IZ EVILZ

Zombie Panda says that she is evil by leaving the chapter there!

She will now go and start the next chapter of another story!

Zombie Panda says...Grrr...


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 3**

"I...Ikuto?"

The said man stared at the pink haired girl in surprise.

"Who are you?" He said, confused.

"Ikuto, it's me, Amu, the girl you made a promise to before you left...don't you remember me?"

He was stunned, how could she still be alive, he witnessed her death, how could she be standing in front of him?

"But...you're dead...how could you be here?" He said eventually.

Amu stared at him. What did he mean that she was dead?

"I visited your apartment two days ago, you were there and-"

"Wait" she interrupted him "I was driving here all day yesterday and I slept over Rima's two days ago, since it's on the way here, so I couldn't have been there"

Ikuto was wearing an extremely confused face. A beat-up old red car pulled up outside the house. A man in his 20's got out and took a plastic bag from the back seat.

"Umm, excuse me... Did you order take away?"

"...um yeah, I'll just go get my wallet" said the pinkette, and she turned and went back inside.

Amu didn't know what to think as she retreated down the hallway to the lounge. She had no-idea in the world why the boy who she had waited and waited and waited for had returned, and why she wasn't happy about it! She had avoided all the dates Utau had tried to set her up with, and rejected all the confessions from the boys at her former school **(A/N graduated…derrr).**

"Do you want to come in Ikuto? We can talk more inside" She said, leaning out of a door in the hall.

He managed a small smile and stepped in the door. He followed Amu into what he assumed was the living/dining area.

"Mama! Dinner s here! And we have a visitor!"

Midori stook her head out of the kitchen door.

"Have you paid? Oh... Ikuto-kun, it's nice to see you again"

The older woman walked out the kitchen to a handbag sitting on the dining table of which she took a shiny black wallet from. (A/N for those of you who don't know what a wallet is, it's another word for a purse)Amu was also looking through a handbag to find what was probably her wallet. I walked back to the front door and paid for the take away myself.

_'It's the least I can do'_ I thought, _'I put Amu through hell when I left'_***

"Mama! Is dinner here?" Ami, the youngest Hinamori, walked into the room, not quite registering that Ikuto had just walked right past her and through the front door of her house.

"Onee-chan, why is your ex-boyfriend here? Has he come to propose to you? Are you getting married? Am I going to be an aunt?" she exclaimed after it finally registered.

Amu, stopped rummaging and stared at her sister

"How can you jump to such conclusions?" Ami then had what I would call a Ponyo-like expression, very determined and looking as your ready to eat whatever your staring determinedly at, in this case, it was the take-away bag I was holding.

"Ikuto's got food, you can stop rummaging now" Ami exclaimed

Amu gave me a strange look.

"Why did you pay, you didn't have to"

I responded with your average "I wanted to, Amu" in my special perverted manor, saved only just for her.

She blushed furiously.

"See what I mean, you two act like an old married couple!" Ami exclaimed

"Ami!" Amu yelled. The short brown-haired girl giggled and ran off, hoping to escape her sister's evil glare.

Amu's eyes had trouble focusing on mine, darting around the room, avoiding mine

"Sorry 'bout that, you know how Ami is"

I smirked at her.

"So, Ikuto-Kun, are you going to make us starve?" Said Midori who was watching us quarrel the whole time. She had a worn out smile on her face, one that had definitely been through a lot.

"Come on let's eat, Amu, would you mind to go get your father? I think he's in the study" she asked her pink haired daughter.

"Course mama" she replied and walked off, leaving me in the lounge with her mother.

"Could you please help serve up, Ikuto-Kun?" She asked me

I managed a small smile and replied, "Sure"

"Mama, papa said to start without us, he'll be down in a minute" Amu said as she returned

"I've got a better idea" Midori said "why don't you take you dinners to the spare room and eat there? What do you think you're fathers reaction will be when he sees that Ikuto-kun is here?"

"Good idea mama" Amu said "come on" she gestured to me

"Umm, nothing for me Mrs Hinamori, I ate before I came"

"Oh that's too bad, we always have leftovers when we get take-away" she smiled that same smile, the one that made her face look like it had been through a lot, the same smile that made me feel warm... Just like the smiles my mother used to give me... Before she left to find Dad that is.

Amu must've seen my face fall, because she dragged me up the stairs to her former bedroom quicker than if she hadn't.

"So" she started "where've ya been?" Her voice was so subtle, as was her question.

I sighed "Around"

"Oh yeah? If you're 'around' doesn't that mean you would've at least called or dropped in to see us all here? What about Utau? Does she know where you've been?"

"Amu, I'm s-"

"What Ikuto, sorry? I waited for you, for four long years, not a single phone call from the guy she loves!' Her hands suddenly flew to her mouth.

"I-I-I didn't mean that" she was blushing a deep red.

"What did you mean?" I asked, pushing her up against the door. Her golden honey eyes were now full of fear. She then looked down and let her fringe cover her eyes.

"Amu, look at me" slowly lifting her head, her eyes locked with mine.

"Amu, I still love you, will you have me back?"

* * *

><p>HIEEE!<p>

Loloyloyololo What up peoples!

I feel reeeeeeeely bad but I've been sooo busy!

Highschool is hard!

Pleeese don't hate me coz its reeeealy short, but that's all I got time for!

And I had sports day 2 day soo I got sooooooooo burnt!

WOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOO BLUUUE TEAM! (we won! *tears of joy*) and it reely hurtssss!

***Heyy, just a little note, look out for a story I will probably upload after I finish this story called 'Melt!' About what happened before Ikuto left and yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Sup?

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally On Purpose<strong>

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Ikuto..."

His name fell from my mouth. What were his words?

'Amu, I still love you...'

His deep eyes stared intently at me. His strong arms seemed to guard my head. What should I say? What would happen if I don't say yes? I feel like I'm in a huge argument where a single word could set the every one at each others throats.

Except it's not like that. Not at all. There are only two of us, not lots, and a word won't set him at my throat. More like destroy our relationship, or what ever it is you call it, or not unless that word is...

Okay.

But should I really say that? He's already hurt me, when he left me, and again by returning here. I had tried everything to get over him, tried to date other boys, but nothing worked...and he can't think that he can just waltz back here, to his forever waiting girlfriend and expect me to take him back. Can I really accept him now? Do I want to?

A sudden chill swept through the open balcony window, and sent me shivering in the cold. Ikuto took this chance to try to warm me up, by placing his soft lips on mine and kissing me. I knew I was taking too long to decide so I guess that this is way of telling me that he needs an answer. Placing my hands on his well toned chest, I tried pushing him away. I had decided.

I didn't want him, so he couldn't have me.

"Ikuto, I...I'm sorry" I said when he freed me from his kiss. All life from his eyes seemed to disappear. He dipped his head in for another kiss; I turned away and attempted to wiggle myself out of his grasp. He had already taken my first kiss, and I wouldn't allow him to take anymore.

"I promised that when I saw you again, I swore that I would never let you go." He said "I never want to break that promise; you mean the world to me.'

"Then why did you leave?"

He leaned forward and rested his head on one of my shoulders.

"14 is too young to be travelling the world" he said

"And what? 16 isn't? You still haven't even told me why you left, why the train you left on just happened to be in a fateful accident that killed everyone on it except one person. You had me worrying and crying for weeks until you're name appeared in the newspaper! Then I felt cheated, not at all happy, and that was a year after you left. I had given up waiting, and here you are, in all your glory thinking that I am still waiting!" I felt like collapsing on the floor, or crawling into a hole and never coming out.

All he did was stand there, his expression blank.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you went?"

Now it was his turn to look like he could collapse.

"...I...I just went away for a while, that's all..." He turned away.

"I will not accept that as an answer! Do you just expect me to believe that you just 'went away for a while' with no phone calls, no signs telling me that you're alive!" I had really lost it and was yelling, I wouldn't be surprised if my parents were listening in at the door, and I really couldn't care less.

"Tell me!" I urged one last time, even though this could be the conversation that ends our friendship.

He sighed and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Why is it so hard Ikuto? What happened while you were away?"

"...when I was away...it...its complicated..." He started.

I felt so frustrated; he can't just keep driving me in circles, these constant games he plays.

"Fine then, I give up! Get out of my house, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, if you can't give me a straight answer, never talk to me again."

I walked over to the door and opened the door for him. For some reason he started to smirk. I just yelled at him why the hell would he be smirking!

"Get the fuck out of my house"

"I never want to hear that come from you're mouth again, young lady"

Oh great, my parents are at the door listening in to our conversation, best day of my whole freaking life. Note the sarcasm. It's like my parents are wired on the same line, considering the fact that they said that sentence, at exactly the same time and tone of voice.

I felt like screaming, and when he leaves I probably will.

"Out. Now" I spat.

He just let his fringe cover his eyes as he stood from the bed.

"You know, I will make you fall in love with me, again"

I just scoffed and pushed him out.

"In your dreams, perverted cat" I said with a scowl.

Weird thing was when I tried pushing him out the room, he just turned around and walked back into the room, brushing my shoulder, purposely and slowly, and over to the balcony door.

"See you later" he smirked as he jumped out the window.

Now that he'd left my chest felt heavier_. Why did I reject him again?_ I truly don't know I felt like going and crying, the truth was I already knew what he was, what his job was; I just want to know why he left so early to be that.

"Amu-Chan? Do you wanna talk about it?" Said mama

"Thanks but no thanks mama, if you don't mind I just want to be alone" I said, trying as hard as I could to hold back my tears.

She took my untouched plate of food and left the room.

"It'll all work out soon sweetie, I just know it." She said, quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ikuto's P.O.V.*<strong>

After I had left Amu's I still don't know why I just couldn't tell her, my job, how she was supposed to die. I had found a cheap hotel and stayed there for the night. I would call Utau in the morning and tell her, she is my sister after all, I should be able to tell her stuff like that, and she is Amu's best friend. All I did that night was stare out of the window; I was about 15 stories high and could see out over the bright lights of the town.

"Oh Amu, why can't you just love me like you used to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalala really short chapter again as I wrote this on my phone and it looks longer in that than it does as a chapter<strong>

**So anyways, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

suuup dudes!

Just lil' ol me attempting to update this real crap story, again

Before you start reading i would like to thank the 4 people that reviewed, pirate-girl270597, ChuluSempai18 (who reviewed twice!, so thanks!), Ripplerose and NickytheElf.

Oh! And i would also like to thank my absolutely BRILLIANT friend Caity who helped me choose this great song!(By the way it's Break of Dawn by Eric Sadde, THE HOTTEST GUY IN THIS UNIVERSE) sooo THANKYOUU CAITYYYYY!  
>LOVE YOOOO SAAAH MUCH!<p>

So yeah, hope you like crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally On Purpose<strong>

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>I<em> don't wanna wake up lonely<em>

_I can't stand another night, alone in my bed_

_Missing, hoping, at the break of dawn_

_I won't let go,_

_I Won't Give Up, no_

**Nothing much happened that night, Ikuto just stayed by the window, as did Amu, letting the tears of regret silently fall.**

_Think about home when you're far away_

_Think about me when i wake up and you're gone_

_At the break if dawn_

_Think about us when we said forever_

_Think about me and remember I'm alone,_

_At the break of dawn_

_At the break of dawn_

**she didn't particularly like the uncomfortable-ness of the squishy couch she was laying on.**

**He didn't like the hotel's averagely quite hard bed, and the minimal sheets.**

**Every thought that either of them had was about the other**

**_'why did i tell him to leave again...'_**

**_'why didn't i tell her...'_**

**_**_'whats the point in waiting any longer...'_**_**

**_'why couldn't you take me back'_**

'_Yeah, I'll keep dreaming, you'll be with me yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, I believe that somewhere down the line you'll be mine, oh, woah_

_In the twilight, I feel your beating heart_

_I won't let go,_

_I Won't Give Up no_

**The next morning for both of them was just too difficult; they just spent most of the day in bed, ignoring all contact from the outside world, but who wouldn't, after an argument like theirs. Amu's family had avoided the room and Amu all together, knowing she needed the space.**

**Ikuto had no-one disturb him up untill the cleaning maid had come, whom of which he completly ignored.**

_My hands were cold and dry,_

_You're cheeks were red_

_We promised that we'd love_

_Forever that's what we said, that's what we said_

_Oh, woah oh, woah oh, oh-o-o_

**He thought about her bright red cheeks that only he could make them that colour. Would she ever allow him in her presence again? **

**She thought of the perverted comments he made, only intended for her, that she may never hear again. would he ever find it in his heart to forgive her?**

T_hink about home when you're far away_

_Think about me when I wake up and you're gone_

_At the break if dawn_

_Think about us when we said forever_

_Think about me and remember I'm alone,_

_At the break of dawn_

_At the break of dawn_

_At the break of dawn..._

**"Why did I leave..."**

* * *

><p><strong>*Utau's P.O.V.*<strong>

It...Its dark...where am I?

I...I'm….c-c-cold...

...w...wh...what h-happened t-to Amu...a-and my brother...

* * *

><p>Well wasn't that a complete piece of shit!<p>

I don't think I have ever written anything soo bad!(not including the extremely cheesey titled story 'Unlock my Heart!' Written by me)

Coz like I had to put this song in it, but had no idea about what else to put in

Soo if you thought it was complete shit, tell me, by reviewing

And could anyone give me any ideas on how to make this chapter better?

Coz, like I think that I will put everyone off this chapter who reads this

Did you know that you can review without actually having an account?

So that just makes everything that little bit more interesting!

Shh.

don't tell anyone~

but if you review~

I'll tell you a secret~

or

I'll tell you what happened to Utau~ n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Well aren't I amazing, and amazingly weird, I can go from hating this to thinking that this amazing, or the fact that I only updated last week or something, oh well, time to be boring again.**

**Oh! Can't forget about the amazing Caity who keeps me writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Utau's POV*<strong>

"Hello? Is...is a-anybody there..." I said from the dark corner of the small room I was sitting in. I was not sure how long I'd been there, except that no food or water had been brought to me. It could've been day, two days, but I couldn't be certain. There was also no way of telling what time of day it was, my phone battery went dead hours ago, and I now I have no contact to the outside world...I just hope now that somebody finds me...

What was that? I heard something crack, and then I saw a panel of the wall open, the door! So there is a door. I jumped up and ran for the door, knocking the person who opened it out of the way, only to run into a tall man, who I recognised as my new step-father.

"Kazoumi, how nice to see you, why am I here?"

The old man chuckled

"My dear Utau, how's your brother doing? Well I expect?"

I cringed at the tone of his voice, the 'Haha I rule you now that your fathers dead' one that he used around my brother and I. Damn. Missing. Missing, not dead, gotta remember that...

"Probably sitting by himself, moping somewhere, since he has no wish to live anymore"

Kazoumi laughed.

"Ha! You know your brother is so weak! Can't even go one person without moping about it"

He seemed not to notice the confused expression on my face. What did he mean that he by that

Can't even go one person

"Amu!" he exclaimed "that's the only reason why he visited!"

Then it was my minds turn to click. It all fit together, Ikuto had come back, and Tadase was there. My eyes welled with tears at the thought.

"How could you! You just made him kill my best friend! And my brothers girlfriend! I will never forgive you Kazoumi"

"Spoken just like the rest of the people in your freaking family, including your parents..."

"DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT MY PARENTS!" I screamed in his face. My real parents were my weakness. My father, and Ikuto's, had been flying home from an overseas concert when his plane went down into the middle of the ocean, his precious violin and his body were never found.

"See what I mean, weak like the rest of you're family" he said, grabbing my chin.

"Go die in a deep, dark hole you filthy bastard" I spat.

"Language Utau, language, now be a good girl and to back into you're cell, and I'll have someone bring you dinner"

"Mother fucking bastard"

"I guess you don't want food"

"I'd rather die than eat food you've given me"

His face turned sour as he turned to the two guards standing in the small corridor.

"Do what ever you like to her"

The last thing I heard before being knocked out was the sound of my screams.

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's P.O.V.*<strong>

"...Utau?" I said groggily as i woke. I swear I had heard her scream, or someone who sounded very much like her. On second thought I hadn't seen Utau in a while; I wonder how she's going?

I started to crawl offt of the couch when a wave of sadness washed over me, as I remembered last night's events

_'Ikuto...I'm sorry_' what I remember clearly was the pained expression on his face that yelled_ 'why?'_ And my attempts to move suddenly drifted away.

I could hear my parents talking in the hall...something about whether or not they should try talking to me.

I turned over and grabbed my phone off my..._ couch_-side table.

_**Two missed calls, 3 new messages**_

...probably all Utau.

I looked through my messages to find not a single one from my blonde haired friend, the other blonde haired friend infact. there was two messages from Rima and one from Kukai.

The two from Rima simply read

'_**Amu, pick up da fone'** _and

**_'Srsly Amu, pik de fone up'_**

Kukai's read

_**AMUUU HEYY WANNA PLAY SOCCER?**_

I texted him back

'_**Sorry but no thanks, busy'**_

I then jumped because my phone started ringing

_Wow...fantastic baby, dance, woo-oo_

_I wanna dance, dance, dance, da-dance_

_Fantastic ba-_

(Private number)

"Hello?" I said croakily as I answered.

I heard an overly excited voice on the end of the line

_"AMUUUU DUUUDE!_" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Kukai's loud voice boomed In my ear.

"Kukai? Whose phone are you using?"

"_Heh...one of my brothers..."_

"Did you ask?"

_"...maybe?"_

"It's nice knowing you Kukai" He winced at my words

_"Okay whatever, back to what I called for; did you know that Ikuto's back in town?"_

"Umm...yeah..." I think he caught the hint of sadness in my voice.

_"Duude! What happened?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"

_"So you're too busy moping around to come play soccer, is that it?"_ His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

I had no words to put against that.

_"Well it's too bad"_ he said _"We're already downstairs waiting for you"_

"whaaa...?" he hung up before I could say anything else

I then heard a knock at my bedroom door

"Amu-Chan, you're friends are here, they're requesting you go play soccer with them, go on, it'll be fun" Said Mama.

If i didn't go I wouldn't hear the last of it from Kukai, or Utau for that matter.

"Kay mama, just don't let them come-"

"Too late sorry" she said as the door burst open

"AMU DUDE, GET OUTTA BED!" Kukai yelled, I just curled up further into my blankets on the couch, pulling them over my head.

"Don't Wanna" I said as baby-ish as possible.

"AMU-CHII~~ that's my job! You can't act like a baby, only Yaya can act like a baby!" And Yaya's here too, I sighed.

"Please Amu-chan?" And Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan, you will come, wont you? I made us all a picnic" Nadeshiko too.

I heard footsteps walking over to my balcony window, within seconds the room was full of natural morning light. The footsteps then moved closer to me, before I knew it I was face to face with Kukai with the blankets down the other end of the bed.

"UP. NOW!"

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach.

"You sound like my mother" I grumbled.

"Get up Amu! I wanna play soccer!" he whined.

"...go bug someone else" They were the last words I could say before I felt myself be tared painfully away from my nice, snugly, warm bed into a standing position.

"LET'S GO!"

"LEMME GET DRESSED FIRST!" I yelled into his face.

"YOU ARE DRESSED!" he yelled back, then I realized I must of slept in my clothes.

"But-"

"No! Too bad, we gotta go!" and with that I was removed from my bedroom, my house, and soon my childhood neighbour hood.

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter overr!<p>

I reckon today only I have listened to Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG about 10 times and Ring Ding Dong by SHINee over a thousand, in fact, I am listening to that while writing this!

Is a review too much to ask!

REVIEW!

IS ONE REVIEW TOO MUCH?


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidentally on Purpose**

****Chapter 7****

**By zombiepandachan**

* * *

><p>The park.<p>

The place where you'd see families having picnics and small children playing on a playground

It could also be where a group of teenagers would go to kick a soccer ball around or do stuff like that.

Amu never thought that kicking a ball around could become so...argumentative...or painful to watch.

An average description of the game she was watching would be like one minute Kukai would have the ball and little Yaya would come up behind him and take the ball off him, he'd then stop and yell at Yaya for no tackling. She'd burst into tears and declare that he never said that when they started. He'd go all funny about it and steal the ball off of her, then while he was looking over his shoulder at Yaya yelling at him to give the ball back, he'd run into a tree.

Amu 'sweat dropped' at how many times that this had happened

"If you're wondering, that's the fourth time he's done that" said Nagihiko, who was standing with Amu on the field. He and his had also been dragged along for a day at the park with Kukai, and like Amu, had not very much choice about what happened.

"You should go out with Rima"

"Why the sudden thoughts on that, you barely have a love life your-self" _ooooh... shot down by a guy with long purple hair._ She thought, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I dunno, I just think you'd be really cute with her"

"You do know that she acts as if she hates me"

Yeah I've noticed that, I just think that that's her way of saying that she like you"

"What would she see in a long haired guy like me?"

Amu didn't know what to say, the Fujisaki twins were like the nicest people she knew, what wouldn't Rima see in a guy like Nagihiko? He was nice, he would do anything for her, he could dance and everybody liked him (dudes, not like that, in a friend-ish way)

"Nagi! What wouldn't Rima see in you?" She said, slapping him once again on the back.

"AMUU YOUR BALL" She didn't hear Yaya's voice before it was too late. Kukai slammed into her side and she was what felt like being punched in the face. Except with a soccer ball instead of somebody's fist.

She fell dramatically to the ground, as did Kukai, in the same place, except Kukai sat on top of Amu, squishing her.

"Oh dear" sighed Nadeshiko, who was sitting on the picnic rug that they had bought along.

In Amu's case, oh dear indeed.

* Kukai's P.O.V.*

"So dude can you please come to the park, its just out of town"

_"Kukai, do I have to? Seriously, you know how much you're gonna hate me when I kick your ass at soccer, then you'll be moaning and groaning around for the rest of the day, then you'll call me at some ungodly hour demanding a re-match, so I'm gonna say...no"_ said Ikuto, his bored voice said what his mind was thinking, but under that...hey are those dudes using my soccer ball? ( if you didn't get it he lost his train of thought because he is such an idiot and has a short attention span) I'll go get it off them after this...ooh look! Ikuto's on the phone!

"Come on dude! I swear I won't! Please come!" I yelled, remembering what I had just said. In my mind I could just see him holding the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.

_"Amu's gonna be there isn't she?"_ His words made me stare at the pink haired girl talking to Nadeshiko, if that's what you can call it, mumbling would be a better explanation.

"N-no! Of course not!"

_"Then why'd ya stutter?"_

"No reason"

He sighed _"Well, I'm not gonna force it out ya, but I know that you invited her too, so sorry, I'm not coming"_

"Dude, please! I won't cheat on my girlfriend ever again if you come! I swear!"

_"You cheat?..."_ And with that he hung up, why I bother talking to him, I don't know.

"Oooi Kukai! Ready to include me and Nagi in your game too?" Amu yelled from where she was sitting

"We tried to last game! You just didn't do anything!" I yelled back running over to the picnic rug.

"So who were you on the phone to over there Kukai? Your girlfriend? And whose phone are you using?" Asked a happy/sweet Amu as I sat between her and Nagihiko. The side that's fun to be around.

"Pfft, that doesn't matter, and yeah, its my brothers phone..."

"So you still have it? Definitely don't want to be you when he finds out" I laughed and scratched my head.

* * *

><p>*Ikuto's P.O.V.*<p>

I am so gonna kill Kukai when I see him, because like I told him on the phone, I'll just end up thrashing him at soccer and he'll complain about it. I left my hotel room's balcony and left the hotel itself. I walked into the hotel parking lot to where I had parked my car, which unfortunately happened to be a silver Volvo...I really need a new car...I thought, Amu would really like it though, being the Twilight fan that she is. I remember Utau telling me over the phone how Amu thought I would make a better Edward Cullen than Robert Pattinson, being _'a hundred times hotter than him_'. I personally thought I suited a werewolf instead though, why be sparkly when you can be a werewolf? Had been my thoughts at the time. I sighed that had only been a month or so after I had left, and she thought she was giving me space or something...

When I arrived at the park, I immediately spotted a group of teenagers, and a childish looking 'teen' with spikey brown hair, kicking a soccer ball around

I sighed a quick sigh of relief. No pink hair in sight...

But I quickly re-drew that breath. Seeing men in suits sitting on park benches reading newspapers with thick, dark sunglasses and matching grey bowler hats told me that I needed to do whatever I needed to do and get out of there as fast as possible.

These people were Easter operatives, probably sent to eavesdrop on their conversations or something like that.

Pushing the thought of Easter to the back of my mind, I got out my car and walked over to Kukai, but so he wouldn't see me. Yaya, however had seen me though, and didn't say a word to Kukai, which I was thankful for. He booted the ball to Yaya and she kicked it in my direction, as if to say, well, what i understood from it 'kick the ball really hard in his face!'

Which I did. No-one would be able to resist a kick like that.

He copped the ball right in his face as he turned to look in my direction, and fell to the ground, but I think it may of been Yaya who fell to the hound first, by the way she was laughing.

"Kukai, dude. I think you really need to pay more attention to you're surroundings, other wise you woulda seen that coming." I said.

He cheekily grinned from the ground and stood up.

"Hey guys I brought ice-cre-" froze a tinkling voice, its owner just as frozen as she stared at me, the five ice-creams she was holding almost fell out of her hands.

"Ikuto...why are you here?"

* * *

><p>Hey dudes, not feelin the happy spaztic right now

I'm soo depressed * depression face*

Do some of you guys know the 'top ten people to sing at the Olympic games this year' voting poll? And that Miku Hatsune was the number one vote?

Well, because of this they're planning to delete Miku, from the internet, YouTube, and our lives. I even read somewhere that the rest of the Vocaloids may be deleted too, and that all they're videos and music will be banned from YouTube, and that all Vocaloid videos uploaded will be automatically deleted from it.

When I first found this out I was literally in tears, I like to see myself a one of the Vocaloid's number 1 (Number 1...get it? XD) fans...so like, to me at least

If Miku dies, I die too.

Thank you for reading,

please review.

~zombiepandachan


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidentally on Purpose**

**Chapter 8**

**By zombiepandachan**

*cough-cough*

* * *

><p><strong>*Ikuto's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Amu..." He name rolled off my tongue. "I didn't know..."

"3...2...1... And...Action!" Counted Yaya, as she saw me stand up straight and stare at the boy on the ground with the soccer ball marks imprinted on half his face.

"Fucking asshole" I spat in his general direction.

She passed the ice-creams in her hand to Nadeshiko, who was sitting on the picnic rug.

"N...neither did I, other wise I wouldn't of come" her liquid honey eyes showed signs of hurt, and as if she was going to cry.

"I'm gonna leave now" she said, and began to walk towards the road.

I followed her, I needed to talk to her, she might have things to say to me.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her to a stop.

"You broke your promise" she said, her fringe (bangs, fringe is what they're called where I come from, or just what I've grown up with) covering her eyes

"I know, and I hate myself for that"

"You still never told me...why you broke your promise, why you left me? Why you said that you'd come back, soon, five years isn't 'soon' Ikuto."

"I...have my reasons"

"What does that mean? Huh?" Her liquid topaz eyes were staring deeply in to mine.

"Not something we can talk about here" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my car.

"It's a Volvo...silver too" she sighed

I smirked 'told ya' said my conscience

"Get in" I said to Amu

"Where are we going?" She asked when we were on the road.

"I dunno, somewhere where they won't find us"

The colour seemed to drain from her face.

"What?" She squeaked "Where are you taking me! Who is chasing us!" The pinkette dove for the door handle, only to find it locked.

"What are you gonna do?" I pressured "Jump out onto a road and hope you don't get run over?"

"Ikuto let me out. Now"

"We're here anyway" I had brought her to the same hotel I had spent the night in after out first fight, my room was just as I had left it.

"Ok, we're here" She scowled. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you"

"So you knew that I'd be at the park? Am I the only person who doesn't know anything about this?" She pulled away from me and placed her hand on her forehead, slightly covering her left eye.

"No, I swear I didn't know anything about this, Kukai just called me as a 'spare of the moment thing' and told me that if I show up here, he wouldn't cheat on anymore of his girlfriends" I said. I swear I saw her smile, if not show the tiniest sign that my words amused her.

Her happiness quickly disappeared though.

"You still haven't told me why you left" she said.

I replied with "It seems that you've forgotten the promise I made to you"

"...which one?" She asked, uncertain.

"The one where I told you that I'd come back after I had enough for us to start a family"

Her face flushed a delicious bright pink colour that could rival her hair.

"But... Ikuto... That was years ago..."

"I don't like breaking my promises" I smiled sadly.

She paced around the room and collapsed onto the bed, her pink hair fanning out around her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore..."

I sighed, I hate seeing her hurt like this, its like that old saying. Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, forever to repair. I really doubt that it I left again she would care, too bad for her that I won't ever.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Would it kil- I mean would you listen to my side of the story, and promise not to leave?"

"...I'll do my best..."

* * *

><p>Heyo~<p>

You guys know how last chap i said stuff about the Vocaloids, well, thanks to FaceBook and my WONDERFUL friend Liv Cat, it was discovered that this Vocaloid issue was solved MONTHS ago...like even before I knew about it...sooo yeah...hate welcome (rotten vegetables preferably not...)

anyways! I would appreciate reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Accidentally On Purpose  
>Chapter 9<p>

By zombiepandachan

"...but let me ask one question"

I frowned, a question? What does she need to know that I'm not about to tell her?

"Who are you running from?" What have you done?"

"But that's two questions"

"So what?"

"You just made it three"

She pouted angrily (If that's possible)

"Shut up and answer the goddam question! For all I know you just ran off with another girl!"

"1, the people who I work...or worked for, 2 I'll get to that in a minute, and 3, you said you only had one question and 4, there's only two girls I love in this world"

"...who are they?"

"You and another girl who looks like you, and in 10 years, she'll call you "Mummy", stupid"

"This would be why I hate you"

I allowed my dark hair to cover my eyes, only for a second though, so hopefully, with her dense mind, she wouldn't notice.

"Start from the beginning" she said sitting beside me onto the bed.

"Four years ago, just before I left, I got a letter from my father, you can tell how exited I was, having not heard from him for a couple years, so I went to this company, Easter, it looked like a seemingly normal bank, but as I found out...it was the head of, what you could call a black market, and the man who ran it was not my father at all, to me at least, since Utau and I lived in separate apartments from our mother, alone, we didn't hear much from her, especially the fact that she'd gotten remarried had slipped right under our noses"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that still doesn't explain why you were away for...four years" Amu said.

"It's because my mother had married the head of Easter, and he trained me to be a assassin..."

"Oh Ikuto..." Her hands rose to her mouth, and her eyes grew larger "I...I didn't know..." She lifted her legs onto the bed and knelt beside me.

With my face in my hands I continued.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Black Cat'? It's been on the news lately"

"I-I-Ikuto...t-that's not you...is it?" Her voice broke and she stuttered multiple times.

I nodded solemnly.

She shook her head multiple times and stood up. I could see liquid crystals forming in her eyes.

"No more! Ikuto! This isn't you! Stop!" And with that she tackled me and sent us back further on the bed. Her arms were locked around my neck and her tears were staining my shirt. I buried my face in her bubble-gum hair and crossed my arms around her waist.

How I had missed this! The sweet smell fresh strawberries filled my nose and my mind, reminding me that this was really her, that she was here, that my Amu was alive and with me.

"...and you're running because you don't want to anymore...right?" She said, her pale and tear-stained face like that of a child, not wanting its parent to leave.

"Entirely"

"I'm sorry about what I said...about you running off with another girl..."

"Me too, would you like me to continue?"

"I'd appreciate it"

"Anyway, my latest assignment, and what I'd decided to be my last, and this was before I knew what it was, was to...to..." I couldn't take it, I could feel the sadness and pain, as to me that was my Amu...was it a dream? Tears over flowed from the rim of my eyes, and my head once again returned to my outstretched hands.

Amu, unsure of what to do, scooted closer and held onto one of my arms.

"And you saw me die...right? That's what you said when you showed up at my parent's house...you sounded so confused..." The recent memory flashed through my mind, reminding me of my confusion.

"Yeah, it...to me...was you, and since Tadase was there-"

"Tadase was there! The ass! What was he doing in my apartment? What was the fake doing in my apartment? Who let you in? The fake?

"I think he, like me, was out to get you too, but for his own revenge, do you remember his words?"

"I try not to..." She said

"Me too" I agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Is that the entire story? So you were just away because...of that reason? But what strikes me down is that it took four years...where did you stay? What did you eat? Are you sure there were no other girls?..."

"I stayed anywhere I could, using the excessive amount of money that I was paid...ate what I did, and I assure you...no other girls"

"So you're still a..."

"As I assume you are too" I smiled at her, as she blushed deeply and attempted to cover her burning face with her hands.

"Don't block it...I haven't seen it in ever..." I said, removing her hands and engulfing them in my own, her face burning even more.

"So what happens now?" Amu asked

"First thing that I'm going to do is keep my promise, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever again" I snatched her up into a hug and fell backwards on the bed, my pink haired strawberry squirming in my arms.

"Lemme go!"

"Never."

Still struggling, she managed to turn over so that her back was facing me.

"You remember the conversation that we had in my bedroom?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Lemme go and I'll tell you"

I pouted as I released her from my arms; she crawled off the bed and danced across the room, coming to rest against a wall. I sat up, my eyes glued to her graceful movements.

"You said you still loved me"

"Y-yeah?"

"Um..." She looked down and crossed her arms behind her back, looking beautifully sexy, in a Loli-type way. Not that I'm a pervert or anything.

I rose and sauntered over to her, capturing her between my arms, pushing her further against the wall.

"Did you really mean it?"

"With all my heart...and what about you? The question now is...do you still love me...Amu?"

Hey people!

Sorry I haven't been updating lately!  
>I was at scouts on a Friday night and we were playing a game…And I got sat on!<p>

Aaaand in the process I sprained my wrist quite badly, and I couldn't type ~  
>Anyway~ Back now! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Accidentally on Purpose**

**By zombiepandachan**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's P.O.V.*<strong>

" The question now is...do you still love me...Amu?"  
>I had no idea how to respond...do I?... Don't I?...of course I do, I never once doubted this, he may have left but my love for him never ended...how could I have been so blind?<p>

"Y-yeah...I still love you, Ikuto..."

The blue haired man's eyes lit up, with such a light that drew mine to stare into them. His force against mine was lifted, but was soon replaced by a warm bone-crushing hug that deemed you mad not to hug back. My arms wrapped around his head, and tears formed in both our eyes. Ikuto spun us around and around, lifting me high in the air, my eyes never left his though.  
>"I...I love you so much, my strawberry" he said after putting me down, and cradling my head to his chest, as he was quite a bit taller than I remember him when he used to do this to me. I could hear his heart beating (AN that's a good thing...LOL XD), light and fast, clearly showing that he was happy about my words.

"I Love you too Ikuto, now shut up and kiss me"

* * *

><p>Not long after our fierce make out session, Ikuto's phone rang.<p>

"Just leave it, stay here with mee~" I cooed, happy in his warm embrace.

"Sorry, could be important" He managed to untangle my hands from his and scooted off the bed over to his jacket.

"Hello?"

"DUDE! ARE YOU AND AMU ALL COOL NOW? CARE TO CONTINUE OUR SOCCER GAME?"

"No."

"AWW COME ON DU-" Ikuto hung up.

As Kukai wa yelling so loudly I could hear him from where I was sitting.

"He's going to call back you know" I said

"What ever, or do you want to go play soccer?"

"I personally don't mind either way"

"No soccer it is," He said triumphantly "Cause I wanna keep you all to myself" jumping back onto the bed, on top of me.  
>I giggled.<p>

He kissed me again for what I would've liked to of lasted years, but sadly, Ikuto's back pocket started vibrating again. He let his head hang, his hair tickling ny face.

"Hello?" He had gotten off me and was sitting at the end of the bed.

"DUDE WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? I KNOW YOU WANNA PLAY SOCCER SO PLEASE!?"

"No"

"HEY AMU, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! WANNA PLAY SOCCER?

"uuhhh..."

"Nope, she's staying here with me. Stop calling"

"DUDE I'M GONNA KEEP CALLING UNTIL YOU GET HERE!"

"I'll turn my phone off"

"Dude, you never turn your phone off, I have known you since we were at school, you never turned it off"

"Thank you for the change of volume, now I'm going...busy" he looked at me, his eyes piercing mine.

Strawberry impersonation: check.

"Aww duuuude! DO WHAT YOU CAN AM-"

I smiled and crawled over to him, hugging his back.  
>"We'd better go" I whispered in his ear "I'd rather he didn't burst in on us doing things (AN no sexual innuendo intended...or...doesn't matter...XD)

He smiled. "Only you'd think of things like that" earning an impersonation from me. Of a tomato, or strawberry, take your pick. Taking my hand, we walked out of the room hand-in-hand out of the hotel to where Ikuto's car was parked, and we drove off back to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo.<strong>  
><strong>Short. Sharp. A filler chapter.<strong>  
><strong>My work is done here. n.n;<strong>

**Have two weeks holidays from today, will try to update a few times during that! Get exited!**

_***what are you talking about imbecile? You haven't even planned any further passed this!***_

**Ehe...shut up conscience...they suck don't they? n.n; mines always telling me what to do...**

**And remember...don't be mean...be Asian XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohey Dere people**

**Because the last chapter was so short, I decided to write the next chapter to make up for it, and hopefully update at the same time n.n!( I didn't add this to the rest of the last chapter because I felt that it needed its own**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own ShuCha!**

* * *

><p>Although Ikuto was with his lover, and the weather made everything seem nice, he would've preferred to be inside. Or under a shade at least.<p>

He didn't like the sun, he preferred the night, the moon & the stars. Although cliché, the night was what allowed him to hide the other side of himself, the side that killed. Or, used to kill.

In the day men in suits were more visible, at night they left him alone, i.e. the reason he disliked the idea of going to the park very much.

_Bloody Easter operatives...can't keep their noses out of other peoples business...and they get paid for it! Better than killing any day..._

Amu was very much happy; the minute they arrived she jumped out of Ikuto's Volvo and ran to where their friends were.

As she approached she could tell that Kukai was extremely bored, as only Nagihiko and Yaya could play soccer, Rima tried as hard as she could, but anyone could tell that sport wasn't really her thing.

Nadeshiko seemed happy sitting on the rug under the tree, she enjoyed watching the others play soccer, and was hoping really badly that they'd turn it into a competition of some sorts, then she could beat the sh-

Not in this dress...

She sighed '_wear pants and better shoes next time_!' She scolded herself _'this is a park after all'_

Yaya & Rima had also joined her on the rug, quite tired and worn out, especially Rima.

_'Soccer is definitely, not, my cup of tea' _she thought, _'But Nagihiko definitely is'_ that could've been half the reason for her performance, the other half being she had no skills in soccer or just sport in general. She would also never admit out loud that she had a thing for the male twin, ever.

As Amu approached the group she noticed the businessman in a suit watching her. Creeped out by his presence she walked faster, almost running, towards the picnic rug. Ikuto followed behind her about 10 metres away, the distance increasing with her increasing speed.

He frowned. Why was she running away? Was she really that exited to see Kukai? She just saw him a few hours ago. That was when Ikuto noticed the man in a suit, sitting on a bench, supposedly reading a newspaper. The thing he didn't like about this man was his dark sunglasses, earpiece, and how he was watching Amu.

Fortunately, the man hadn't seen him yet, so he retreated and took a different path, avoiding the suited man. Ikuto had wondered whether Kazoumi was still keeping an eye on him, his wonders were soon answered by this man. He knew that saying that he quit wouldn't make his step-father blink an eyelid, his contract binding him to that stupid company for life.

_'I wish he'd just leave my family and my friends alone...even at the cost of my own freedom to save them, he still has his threats about them...damn that bastard!'_ He thought, punching a tree. Collecting himself, he continued walking to find the group.

Emerging from the trees, she spotted a slightly depressed looking spiky-haired boy sitting on a picnic rug with some other familiar faces.

"Oh Kuuu~Kaiii~!" Amu yelled.

The speed he turned around was like that of a demon's, his eyes pleaded, _'Save me from this boredom!'_

The speed he stood up was even faster. Giggling, she looked around...where was Ikuto?! That goddam Cat better not be playing a trick on her!

She rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed at her lover's disappearance or her friend's actions.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Amu. Hey Amu. Let's play soccer! Pleeeeease?" Kukai pleaded; ready to get down on his knees. She looked over towards her other friends on the picnic rug, Rima was near asleep on Nagihiko's lap, although she'd never admit it, Yaya was sprawled out on the grass next to the rug and Nadeshiko was pouring a cup of tea...probably for herself. Amu had never seen her friend drink anything other than tea. Ever...well...not when she can remember.

"Sure!" Kukai would describe Amu as someone who has eyes that are always 'smiling' I guess you could say. He'd have to admit, at one point he did like her, but she was now Ikuto's girl. If he hadn't come back, maybe he would've gone for it, but the possibility of that happening was pretty low. But now that Ikuto was back and they were together, he felt happy, and that feeling was gone, and replaced by one of happiness for her; for _them._ He grabbed the soccer ball and booted it as hard as he could towards his female friend. She booted it back, aiming for the trees behind him, imagining them as some sort of goal, with Kukai as the goal keeper. Nagi also decided to join in again.

_'When Ikuto shows up'_ Kukai thought '_I'm gonna beat the shit outta him! This time! I can do it!'_

"Hey Kukai" A lean, blue-haired figure said from behind Amu causing both Amu and Kukai to jump. "I know what you're thinking, keep dreaming, you're not gonna beat me"

_'How did I not see him?!' _Kukai thought.

"You bastard" He said playfully, scrunching up his nose. "I will this time!"

* * *

><p>The once playful game between four friends turned into a life or death battle between two teams.<p>

Kukai & Nagihiko vs. Ikuto & Amu

The Death match.

Yaya was still too beat since the last game, so it was decided that she would referee.

The stares that Kukai and Ikuto were giving each other were like a cat and a dog.

Or, more specifically, a panther and a wolf. Neither would give up, both could be lethal.

Amu and Nagihiko both swore they could see sparks shooting out of their teammates eyes, the tension between them building.

"Come at me Bro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated! <strong>

**I love you my little Zombies!**


End file.
